


Bittersweet reunion.

by Galaxy_Angst



Series: We'll Meet again~ Don't Know Where~ Don't Know When~ [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author is grieving, Bittersweet Ending, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Depressed Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Angst/pseuds/Galaxy_Angst
Summary: Castiel died in a freak car accident."It gets easier." people would tell him and for a little while Dean would believe them."You need to move on at some point." people would tell him and Dean would cut them off."I believe that you are suffering from depression, Mr Winchester." Oh really? He wondered why that could be.





	Bittersweet reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the anniversary of my Nana's death. 
> 
> She died last year 13.03.2018 and I find myself striken with grief. I have not thought about her passing often and regrettably have been rather busy since her funeral. 
> 
> I don't understand the feelings going through me at the moment because it is all so confusing, and I feel as though being told it is her anniversary today is almost exactly like being told she passed away all over again.
> 
> I'm at school so I can't be in the comfort of my own home (school makes me feel very uncomfortable) so I decided to spend my study/free period attempting to deal with my grief by writing this... 
> 
> It isn't going to get a second chapter, although perhaps it might next year.
> 
> I understand that there might be a word or two some might not know the meaning of so I'll leave this here: 
> 
> *Yellow Lillies: Symbolize thankfulness and desire for enjoyment
> 
> *The wake: The reception after a funeral (an after party but the term party in a funeral situation is disrespectful in my opinion)
> 
> This will be added to my series: We'll Meet Again~ Don't Know Where~ Don't Know When~ this will be a little blip in the series of stories. It does reference Sunflowers & Lilies (My first work in the series atm) but it is a fun little nod for those that might currently be reading it.

Castiel died in a freak car accident.

"It gets easier." people would tell him and for a little while Dean would believe them.

"You need to move on at some point." people would tell him and Dean would cut them off.

"I believe that you are suffering from depression, Mr Winchester." Oh really? He wondered why that could be.

It wasn't like his husband had died a lonely painful death trapped inside his car late at night, no, to others Castiel had died in a tragic car accident.

To Hell with them.

Their friends and family were all present at the funeral holding black roses to place on Castiel's grave, Dean was surrounded by those that loved him and supported him but he had never felt so alone. Chuck, Castiel's father attended the funeral with a lily flower unlike everyone else who had brought dark roses.

Dean understood from Castiel's ramblelings about the meanings of flowers that Lilies could symbolize the soul being restored to innocence after death. The lily that Chuck had brought to rest by Castiel's grave was yellow and the sight of it almost made Dean choke as Castiel's voice rang through his head.

'Yellow Lilies can symbolize thankfulness and desire for enjoyment.' Dean held his tongue as he watched the father of his deceased husband place the lily down beside the headstone. If somebody had told Dean a few years ago that he would see Chuck at Castiel's funeral he wouldn't have believed them, and yet there they were now standing together as their friends and family left for the wake at the roadhouse.

"I'm sorry." Chuck broke the silence between them but neither of them moved their eyes away from the grave in front of them.

"What for?" Dean's voice came out a little hoarse and his eyes swelled with fresh tears, turning his head to look at the father Castiel had once sworn never to speak to again who to Deans surprise had tears trickling freely down his checks.

Chuck didn't look away from the headstone, "I don't know. Every thing. I d-don't know what to do or say that might make you feel better. I don't think anything I could say can make any of this feel easier." the older man sniffled and took a tissue from his pockets to dab his nose with; he looked at Dean with a small sad smile.

"I wish I could go back in time and have apologised to him sooner. I wish that I could have seen the pain I caused and could have healed him. I wish that I didn't drive him away from home. I wish I could have done a lot of things so differently. But most of all I wish I hadn't refused your wedding invitation. I wish I could remove the stain I caused on your special day with my son. But I can't change anything and I'm so sorry." Chuck sobbed into his hands and it was the most vunerable Dean had ever seen the man. 

Tears fell from his eyes and ran quickly down to gather at his chin, Dean placed a heavy hand on his father in laws shoulder and turned to look at the yellow lily resting gently against the headstone.

"Thank you"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
